


Caught with Pillow In Hand

by lilsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: You catch Bokuto in the act and with you pillow no less
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Caught with Pillow In Hand

Bokuto must have forgotten you telling him that you wouldn’t be going into work today instead opting to do the little work you had at home. When Bukoto came back from his morning run he must have been oblivious to your bag still by the front door and the light on in the bathroom as he strode past it on his way to the bedroom. It was like he had a mission or someplace he needed to be, and now leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom you two shared you could see why.

Bokuto had his broad back to you standing hunched over the bed. His Work out shorts and underwear are pulled down over his plump ass as he humps away at something that you could not quite make out as it was blocked for view. Really you could watch this all day long, the way his shoulders flexed with each thrust, the grunt and breathless moans he didn’t bother to hide, and the light sheen of sweat across his skin for his morning run. But where was the fun in that for you?

“ Having fun there Bo?”

You walk around the bed and into Bokuto’s view. His whole body’s gone ridged at the sweet tone of your voice. Standing the other side of the bed across from your boyfriend you see now that he had taken one of your pillows- the one you lay your head on every night- and had folded in half sandwiching his cock inside its folds lamely creating a makeshift pussy . Being surprised by your sudden appearance his grip loosens and the pillow unfolds revealing his hard cock and the clear precum bubbling from its tip. His reactions looked downright adorable. First, gold eyes widen in a fearful shock as they stare at you, and you coy smile. Then one of the brightest blushes that you’ve ever seen snakes its way up his neck and across the pro’s face as the shame of being caught frantically humping the same navy blue pillow that you slept on settles in. Finlay his mouth gapes open and closed like a fish out of as he tries to get words to come out.

“ Y/N... I thought … aren't you - I’msorry!”

You wanted to see more of this flustered and embarrassed Bokuto, so you innocently ask him,” For what ?”

“ For, “ he glances down at his weeping dick then back up,” For .. you know ...th-this."

You cock your head in the cutest way still playing the oblivious card,” This what ?”

Much to your liking Bokuto squirms under your gaze as he wines,” Please don't make me say it Y/N”

“ But you got to use your words baby,” you purr crawling onto the bed and across it to be closer to him.

Your knees brushed against your pillow as you set up on them so that you can cup his Bukoto heated cheeks in your hands for his golden eyes stare into your own. They look unsure and shy of the new situation that the two of you were now in, but also swirled with molten waves of lust. It was basically Bokuto’s brand to be this boisterous ray of optimism and confidence. It was those very same traits that made you become such a fan of him and fall in love with him. These same traits carried over in the bedroom. Bokuto never shied away from trying new things in the bedroom and never seemed awkward asking you if you were ok or how things felt. So seeing him like this was new and you were loving it.

In a soft tone, you encourage him while rubbing one of his cheeks with your thumb,” Now come on baby, tell me what I caught you doing when you thought I was long gone.”

“ I-I was jerking off .”, he answers bashfully.

“ Mm, no. No, we weren't just stroking that thick cock of yours .”

No, he was not, and you watch as a whole new wave a shame washes over him from lying to you.

“ No... I -I was humping your pillow .”

“ And why’d you stop?”

“ Because you caught me ?”

You arch a brow,” Oh, then don't let me stop you .”

“Huh?”

You let go of his face and lean away so that you can get a good look at all of your boyfriend, "Don't let me stop you from using my pillow as some fuck toy. I was going to wash the sheets today anyway.”

For a moment Bukoto does not know what to say and in the end, he decides to say nothing. Looking back down at your pillow stained with his pre-cum and his dick was still hard, throbbing now that he had an audience. Slowly he slowly folds the pillow in back over his cock then gives an experimental thrust into it. Bokuto can’t pinpoint why it feels so much better than before when he thought hew was all alone. It had to have something to do with the way you were watching him and this new feeling of shyness and shame. Soon enough he was thrusting into the pillow with even more vigor than before.

You softly order Bukoto to," Look at me while fuck my pillow baby ."

Obediently, Bukoto turns his face back up to you and he chokes back a moan at the calm, the almost serene smile you have, and the blazing lust in your eyes.

" F-fuck Y/N ... fuck .", he moans more wanton then you have ever heard before.

Bukoto’s face was really doing things to you. You resist the urge to dip a hand into your pajama pants and run your fingers along your wetting folds. Bukoto continues to stare at your face flushed, panting like a dog tongue lolled out and all, and golden eyes filled with a desperate need for release.

You set back up on your knees and take his face into your hands again asking him," Feeling good baby ?"

his nod is accompanied by a small whimper.

" What did I say about using your words baby ?"

" It.. it feels good, really good. You pillow so soft baby and it smells so ... so much like you- oh god, oh fuck .So fucking good around my cock”

" You sound so cute baby," You coo leaving out the part how his needy moans and panting was making a damp spot form in your panties. You could deal with that later. Right now all you wanted to do was see Bukoto come undone under you.

“Y-Y/N … I’m going to cum … fuck I’m going to cum ,” he wines, almost sobs actually and you can see in in his face through teary desperation and drool.

You on your knees again, learning in and threading your fingers through his hair.

“ Then I want to see you make a mess all in my pillow,” You order in the low purr he seemed to like so much.

Of course, you didn’t really get to see Bukoto cumming all over your pillow because as soon as that words leave mouth you are fisting his hair and pushing him into a sloppy kiss. He can’t contain the choked monks or high pitch wined that goes into your mouth as his hips sputtering losing their rhythm. Bokuto’s in complete euphoria as he sums; cock buried deep in the folds on your pillow, the feeling of you sucking on his tongue dominating his mouth, and his whole body trembling. In the aftermath of one of his most powerful you and Bokuto break the kiss and lean your foreheads against one another with an ever-thinning line of drool still connecting the two of you, looking down what had become of you poor pillow you both see the cum dribbling out the other end onto the comforter

“Wow, that was….”Bukoto tries to find the right word or words to describe what had just taken place.

“New?”

“Surprising”

“...Good? “Your voice shows uncertainty for the first time.

Bukoto instantly looks up, a large smile across his face reassuring you “Yes, so good, babe I don't know what you did but we got to do that again .”

“ I don't really know exactly what I either .”, You confess him with a relieved giggle,” Did you get off on me making you feel embarrassed?”

“ Maybe,” He stands up at full height,” But We have all day figure it out though. Now scoot over so I can let you set on my face. “


End file.
